


But Baby, I Want You

by lola (chaeyoongs)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Sex, Sett has a tail, Top Sett (League of Legends), commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola
Summary: "Aphelios more or less timidly glimpsed at his pectorals, at the reddish hair spreading across it, trailing down his toned stomach, down his lower abdomen. He only now noticed that Settrigh had opened his belt already. He saw his undergarments peaking through the open buttons of his pants.Aphelios gulped, Settrigh shifted his thighs further open. It was an unspoken order for him to come closer."Or, Aphelios loves pleasuring Settrigh with his mouth.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	But Baby, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentit/gifts).



> A big big thanks to Mars for commissioning me to write this steamy piece of self-indulgent smut!  
> I ADORE writing blow job scenes and I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it nwn  
> If you'd like to be kept updated on my art and writing (commissions) follow me on Twitter (@chaeyoongsao3) :3  
> Now, have fun!  
> Love,  
> Lola

When Aphelios had first encountered Settrigh - "Only my ma's allowed to call me that." -, he had deemed him a brawler, one who fought without much thought and one who was using violence for the mere enjoyment of winning. He had also deemed Settrigh someone who didn't like losing. Aphelios should have known that, as it became clear that he had caught Settrigh's eye, he wouldn't let off until he had achieved what he craved. To Aphelios, the things Settrigh proposed were unfamiliar if not even disconcerting especially when his sister's presence was prominent and she heard every word Settrigh spoke.

Perhaps that was why Settrigh never waited for the effect of the Noctum to dissipate. He _knew_ Alune could understand him clearly and had to be flustered by his brazenness - If Aphelios' reaction was anything to go by. Settrigh enjoyed having this effect on people. He seemed to enjoy it, even more, when it was Aphelios he flustered.

"Y'look so cute when ya're blushin' ", he had said one time.

It had also been the first time Settrigh had asked Aphelios to his chambers where he had blatantly stated that he would like to _fuck_ Aphelios. "If I haven't made it obvious already." and "Only if ya want.". Aphelios had never _fucked_ nor had he ever considered doing it. The Noctum left him numb, so numb that he at first hadn't even noticed the strong pull he felt towards Settrigh. Only after the effect of the poison had faded, he had looked at Settrigh and felt the urge to be close to him. To be pressed against his broad chest and to touch his arms, his thighs that made every pair of pants he wore seem way too tight. He wanted to touch and feel all of him, simply to feel - a seldom luxury.

And to feel he did.

He thought he had to be selfish to stop by Settrigh's chambers each night he spent in Ionia as soon as his sister's voice had faded into nothingness. He had to be selfish for wanting to be claimed over and over again, for wanting someone so bad. Aphelios, however, didn't feel any shame or remorse for Settrigh made it all disappear with his sole touch. Aphelios enjoyed every single one of them.

Yet, something Aphelios had come to enjoy the most was pleasuring Settrigh with his mouth. There was something about the way he tasted and smelled - musky and heavily masculine -, the way his stubbled pelvis scratched Aphelios' chin and cheek, the way he gripped his hair, called him "moon cake" and groaned, that had him in utter bliss. Before Settrigh, Aphelios had never even considered delving such places with his mouth. Now, he keened each time Settrigh reached for his shoulders to push him down onto his knees.

Settrigh had once mentioned that Aphelios seemed to taste his cock as though he had never eaten something with more joy. It had been tasteless and Aphelios had cringed. But Settrigh knowing about his fixation involved that he all too gladly spread his legs in that lascivious manner of his as he did one particular evening.

Aphelios had entered the room merely moments ago and had examined Settrigh with an expression way too vivid for the Noctum to still be affecting him.

Settrigh asked nonetheless: " 's it gone?"

Aphelios didn't quite trust his voice yet. The effect had just disappeared and his throat was still sore with the remains of the poison. Therefore, he nodded.

Settrigh's eyes on him were heavy, like lead wandering over his body, pushing down onto each part of him the half-Vastaya examined with undeniable lust in his gaze. He always looked at Aphelios like that, as though he would part his lips any moment now and tear him apart with his fangs, eat him up until there were only bones left of him. Aphelios wouldn't mind.

He glanced back less brazenly. Settrigh chuckled lowly, patted his thigh and parted his legs. He was sitting on the edge of his silken bed, his coat presumingly long discarded and broad chest on full display. Aphelios wasn't lean himself. He had been training all his life. But his body still couldn't compare to the sheer mass of Settrigh's muscled bulges. Aphelios more or less timidly glimpsed at his pectorals, at the reddish hair spreading across it, trailing down his toned stomach, down his lower abdomen. He only now noticed that Settrigh had opened his belt already. He saw his undergarments peaking through the open buttons of his pants.

Aphelios gulped, Settrigh shifted his thighs further open. It was an unspoken order for him to come closer. Aphelios wouldn't dare to refuse him. His steps still felt a tad numb as he moved towards the large man and eventually lowered himself onto his knees. Nestled between his thighs, faced with his large bulge, he could already smell him. Aphelios wouldn't dare to admit how it made his mouth salivate, his mind become a little hazier with the urge to press his face against him. He followed the urge almost immediately.

The fabric of Settrigh's pants was rough against his nose - Not that Aphelios cared much - and his lips felt dry as he parted them and wetted the material with open-mouthed kisses. He felt Settrigh's buried length jerk against his mouth. Somehow, Aphelios managed to keep his eyes open and glimpse upwards at Settrigh. He noticed that he was still propped up on his arms, probably wanted to give Aphelios space and time to indulge in his scent. Aphelios didn't even know what it was about it that made him gnaw and inhale around his crotch so ferally. Perhaps it was his Vastayan pheromones or just the way he felt about the man.

Aphelios didn't continue his mouthing for too long, he wanted to _taste_ Settrigh, to feel him and his wetness on his tongue. He leaned back a tad which earned him a discontent huff from above. Aphelios' gaze wandered back up to Settrigh's face and he shushed him quietly as he made work of the last buttons. Settrigh was quick to follow his intentions. He heaved himself up and pushed his pants and underwear in one go. As he sat back down, his girth nudged heavily against Aphelios' cheek. He gasped at the light slap that Settrigh repeated with a hand at the base. Aphelios' lids fluttered, nostrils following. His scent was so potent now that Aphelios found himself aroused from merely being this close to him.

His lips had parted themselves the first time Settrigh's cock had met his cheek. The motion made his tip brush them, coat them with the first ounces of wet arousal. Aphelios mindlessly moved a hand up to where Settrigh's fingers were wrapped around himself. He nudged the digits away so that he could close his own around the massive girth.

"Eager today, aren't we?", his voice sounded with another chuckle.

Aphelios' fingers didn't fully reach around him but he still managed to squeeze the cock with a slight rolling of his eyes. It twitched weakly and Aphelios could feel it grow and firm underneath his tightening fingertips.

"Just teasin', moon cake."

Aphelios raspily retorted: "Sure you are."

Settrigh seemed rather surprised by his sudden words and Aphelios soon felt his fingers carding through his dark hair. Then he gripped it. Aphelios' eyes fell shut for a moment that he spent merely keening into the clasp on his hair while bringing his face close enough to his cock so that he could catch the head between his eager lips.

Settrigh pressed his fingertips against his scalp, groaned quietly: "Missed your voice."

Aphelios didn't comment on his words and instead pushed his foreskin down so that he could lap over his glistening tip. Settrigh tasted salty and Aphelios repeated the motion until the weight became more and more in his grip. He brushed his balls with the pads of his digits every now and then, causing Settrigh to tighten the grip on his hair.

The half-Vastaya inhaled sharply when Aphelios dipped his tongue into his slit and teased it only to then trail it all over his girth. He languidly stroked him, moved his tongue where his fingers didn't cover him and coated him with his spit. No matter how much he dripped onto his shaft, his mouth remained watery with want.

Settrigh was big - huge, in fact - whereas Aphelios didn't have any past experiences to which he could compare him. All Aphelios knew was that he didn't even come close to Settrigh's size. Maybe it was his Vastayan genes. Maybe, even fully human, Settrigh would still surpass Aphelios' size by several inches. At least Aphelios couldn't imagine that a human was supposed to reach such massive size, considering his difficulties fitting him into his mouth.

When he had first been pushed to his knees and his cock past his lips, his jaw had ached for days. Aphelios had never pleasured someone with his mouth before. Therefore, he had never got behind whether teeth should be used or not. There was no way around it for him. Settrigh seemed to enjoy it, however. Whenever Aphelios sensed his sensitive skin pushing against his teeth, his grip tightened and he moaned lowly.

As he loosened his jaw and took all of Settrigh's head into his mouth, he made sure to cover his teeth with his lips, pulling the flesh over them along with the light bobbing motion. The movements of his stroking hand never ceased and he soon had slicked him up fully with his saliva and precum dripping into his mouth. He sucked in the droplets eagerly without any hesitation.

The blood was rustling in his ears so loudly that he had almost overheard Settrigh's "Just like that". Aphelios still somehow caught it and parted his lips further until he could feel the strain in his jaw. Next, he pushed his head further down, along Settrigh's musky girth. He could already feel the tingle of his public hair against his nose, pulled away and cleared his sore throat. As he prepared to take more of Settrigh, he forced more precum out of his leaking cock by jerking him off at a faster, less controlled rhythm. He twisted his hand and teased his tip with his thumb, licked it off pliantly.

The man swore muttered. Aphelios wanted to drag more of those cusses from his lips. They had to be parted, Aphelios heard the pants that turned into groans as soon as his free hand had found his heavy balls. Aphelios and Settrigh had been intimate for enough times for Aphelios to know exactly where he liked to be touched, which sensations he felt the strongest and which ones made his eyes roll back. In the end, there was hardly anything Aphelios craved more than to trigger all those reactions. He couldn't even quite put a finger on it, why he enjoyed pleasuring Settrigh and Settrigh only so much.

He kneaded and cupped his balls almost roughly, scraped them with his nails just as his teeth met the sensitive skin of his length the next time he sank down. Settrigh's hips bucked upward and involuntarily pushed his cock further down Aphelios' throat. He knitted his brows in surprise but didn't dare to inch away. He would stay right there, heavily breathing through his nose, inhaling his dense scent, and swallow the hot precum Settrigh offered him.

It wasn't long before Settrigh's hand in his hair turned into two, caging his head in an iron grip. They forced his head up and down his shaft and Aphelios obediently took it. He kept his jaw loose and spluttered, groaned around the cock that was pushed into his mouth, along with his teeth over and over again. Despite the lack of friction, Aphelios knew that he was dripping by now. He was wet in his undergarments, twitching with all the sensations daring to overwhelm him.

Settrigh fucked his mouth as though he had never felt a mouth hotter and tighter and more welcoming than Aphelios' and Aphelios took him as though he had never done, craved anything else. Perhaps he hadn't.

His scalp stung with how harshly Settrigh tugged on it and his jaw felt sore, his throat tingly. He wouldn't dare to gag on his girth, however. He would willingly take the half-Vastaya's cock. At some point, Aphelios somehow had it in him to move his hand from his balls further back to where skin flowed into fur. His tail was flicking and stuttered when Aphelios gripped it.

The sound Settrigh made was almost feral, pierced through marrow and bone. Aphelios thought he could release from listening to Settrigh only. He kept his hold on his tail firm, solely switching up grips with strokes, palming it as he had palmed his balls. Unlike his balls, however, his tail made Settrigh blind with pleasure and - As Aphelios had found out - triggered his knot. He had knotted his mouth before and it had hurt as much as it had pleasured Aphelios. He might even enjoy the pain a tad.

He wanted Settrigh to do it again, wanted to feel him stretching his mouth painfully until he couldn't hold his cum spurting down his throat any longer. He wanted to feel it running down his chin, drop onto the floor between his spread thighs to gain any kind of friction against his own aching girth. 

Settrigh seemed to have other plans.

By his clutch on his head, he harshly pulled Aphelios off his cock and throatily ordered: "C'mere."

Aphelios' lids were heavy as he tried to open them, tried to comprehend that he was no longer filled by his member. His mouth ached but it felt empty. Too empty for comfort. He furrowed his brows and looked up at Settrigh a tad hazily still. He still followed his prompt, lifted himself off the cold floor and was received by Settrigh's arms being wrapped around his slender waist.

He glimpsed down at Settrigh and watched him push up his upper garments to kiss his stomach. Aphelios' breath stuttered when he first felt his fangs grazing his skin. Just like for his scent, Aphelios had figured that he had a thing for them as well. He had first noticed them with each of Settrigh's smiles. How they shone past his calloused lips, almost in an endearing manner. He would still find them endearing if he didn't know what they felt like buried in his flesh.

Settrigh liked to spend several minutes solely spreading bite marks all over the column of his neck, over his shoulders and chest, as though he wanted to claim Aphelios, mark him as _his_. Aphelios found it oddly intimate and perhaps that was the reason it caused him such pleasure. He _wanted_ to be claimed by Settrigh and he _wanted_ to be his, more than he had wanted anything ever before.

He shuddered at the first bite and almost missed to step out of his pants that had been coarsely pushed down his pale thighs. The hand that had rid him of his clothes now travelled up his silken chest to his mouth. He understood and let some saliva drip onto Settrigh's gesturing fingers before he felt them nudge his hole. He intuitively clenched around the mere notion of his wet digits, held his breath, awaited the intrusion almost anxiously.

Settrigh had moved his other hand to grip his thigh. Aphelios let him pull it over his shoulder so that the half-Vastaya could bury his face in his legs. He kissed and mouthed at the sensitive skin, adorned his inner thighs with first spit then bruises. Aphelios' leaking cock stood heavily near Settrigh's shoulders and twitched each time his fangs were sunk in his thighs. He had to grip something, someone, Settrigh's hair and his broad, muscular shoulders. His legs seemed to have given up the moment Settrigh had pushed his first finger inside his waiting hole.

Aphelios' mouth fell agape in a vocal sigh, head dipping back. His lips felt dry from his gaping and gasping by the time Settrigh had filled him up with four of his digits. Not once had he let off his hips and thighs with his teeth. His limbs ached and burned from the fresh bite marks. He might regret it later. Now he couldn't imagine anything more arousing than the sight of his own bruised body.

Aphelios was so caught up in it that he hadn't seen nor felt the fingers being pulled out of him or Settrigh's hands coming, sliding up his hips and manhandling him onto the mattress. He found himself on his stomach. He attempted to heave himself up but Settrigh pushed him back down by a firm hand between his shoulder blades. Aphelios breathed out a huff and the man shushed him.

"Gon' take care of ya", he spoke suddenly close to his ear.

He felt his fangs poke Aphelios' lobe and, at the same time, his heavy head against his prepped hole. Aphelios only noticed that he had stopped breathing again when he became dizzy. He always did when anticipating Settrigh's cock, always became a little light-headed, a little mindless. He pushed his hips back against the stretch in the same manner and nearly whimpered. It was dry and painful and each inch that Settrigh pushed inside seemed to burn his insides. He was afire, he had to be with how hot everything felt all of a sudden.

When Settrigh did bottom out, Aphelios couldn't breathe. He felt him up inside his lungs, filling them out instead of the air he had pushed out along with his cock inside. Aphelios knew that if he were to place a hand on his stomach, he could feel his tip nudge against it. He had seen it that one time Settrigh had taken him in front of a mirror. Whether it aroused Settrigh, knowing that he was filling Aphelios up to the brim? That he was blocking his airways with how _fat_ he was?

Aphelios felt dizzy and Settrigh's sudden, harsh pace didn't help. He sensed his cock rub against his inside walls with each mind-numbing push and drag, sensed him jerk each time Aphelios clenched only to dryly whimper at how much it hurt. And yet, his length was fully hard and twitching.

The sounds he made were scratching inside his throat, still sore from the poison and Settrigh's careless fucking. He wished he was mute again, unable to let out all of those shamefully cusses and moans that Settrigh forced from his lips. His body heaved and shuddered against the silk sheets, knowing that he wouldn't be able to cum without the friction. He wouldn't beg for it quite yet. He wanted to enjoy this for a moment longer.

Settrigh's fangs in his shoulders and neck stung. He whimpered and clenched more harshly which only caused the man to increase the pace of his hips snapping back and forth. Aphelios' eyes rolled back, mouth agape and drool wetting the sheets he bit and groaned against.

At some point, one of Settrigh's hands moved from their bruising grip on Aphelios' hips to his cock. He only now realized how wet he had been all along, how much precum he had been oozing, and, that it had gone limp. Settrigh merely closed his thumb and pointer around his tip and pushed his foreskin back and forth in the rhythm of his thrusts. Aphelios widened his eyes as he felt his orgasm approach with big steps, moaned and gripped the bedding.

The heat in his lower abdomen had built up so quickly and turned into an overwhelming fire, wilding through his veins and causing him to tense up wholly. Then he came and his cheek was wet from his own saliva and his hips hurt from the nails digging into them. But he was in utter bliss, all tight and rigid for a moment, followed by his body going limp.

Settrigh groaned, told him that he was doing so well, so tight and warm for him. That was when Aphelios noticed the additional stretch, Settrigh's knot forming at the base of his cock. It made him squeeze his eyes shut and bite the sheets to stifle his whimpers and dry sobs that seemed quiet compared to Settrigh's growls. His cock twitched with oversensitivity and his digits ached for he had gripped harshly with them for too long.

But he wanted Settrigh to knot him, wanted to take his cum, all of it. If not in his mouth at least in his hole. Settrigh eventually sheathed inside one last time, pushing his knot past Aphelios' greedily sucking rim. Aphelios felt the hot spurts of release inside his stomach that painted his inside walls hotter and white. Settrigh was violently twitching and stretching him with every following wave of his orgasm until the motion dissipated and Settrigh moaned lowly.

"Fuck, moon cake", he growled.

His chest was draped over Aphelios' back. It was sweaty and sticky, should be disgusting. Aphelios, however, didn't want him to move an inch, didn't want the heat their bodies created to fade into nothingness. He wanted to remain with Settrigh buried inside his hole for much longer, wanted it to be the only secure thing he could always return to because he simply didn't crave anything else as much as him.

Perhaps it was selfish. Perhaps he was betraying his people by fighting no longer with his life. After all, he had found something worth living for which was so much more than just Settrigh's taste or smell. He had found, if only prematurely and naively, affection. Affection for the brawler who had swept him off his feet with his brazen words and brazen actions. And Aphelios would do everything in his might to keep it.

  
  



End file.
